A bloody leech
by IamWritter07
Summary: The song was sang and the lyrics where written, beauty of a bunny isn't to despair, but the one I tell is better sweet of that colourful face. Rebellious she was and sweet she is, a beauty to see and a body to look, again a song was sang and the lyrics where wrote as the bloody leech kiss doesn't go.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The evening was hot like summer field ground in Bunny Barrows, probably the coming of summer and the goodbye for the spring, spring was a year of bunnies and the year where they celebrates more often then the summer. The warm was the same as coldness and the sun was never seek so much as the season of summer and winter. It has being a good season for pass couple of weeks but the seek of it's end was rather conclusive then the one before.

 _Summer has come,_ she said without a lips to open, _that means a new holiday will come upon us, hooray!_ She thought joyfully.

Her name was Judy, a well bunny with her grey fur and white milk across her chest and bottom. Joy like other bunny of her age yet still rebellious in the sort of way, her eyes was bright green and her ears was the same as her full fur of colour, strangely in her top of ears was a pale orange fur with red in the mixed, the orange and red symbolize like blood drops and bleeding in the eye and skin. Her teeth has fangs in the both ends and for some reason, a tear mark of black and gold appeared on her skin beneath both of her eyes.

However, Judith right arm has a glitch, a red mix of grey and white, with a claw showed up on her paw. Her claw was sharp as an iron dagger, harm those who fight her.

As she writing of the work that written at the whiteboard, suddenly, a paper was thrown at her for attention, Judy pick up the letter, looking up and saw a red fox looking at her. She recognize the fox with his red eyes and orange fur with a tear mark a same as hers, both beneath the eyes. She then open the circle of the paper and it reads "Met me at the road beside the garden -George Dawson", in the bottom ends with a smiling face showing the sign of friend and trust. She look up smiling at the fox face, a smile that he would remember.

After class, Judy met George in the place that he promise to met, as she walk, her head began to think, _Dumb fox, what he want with me a cookie? Huh! But what those he want from me? We become friend since the first, I known quite a lot, maybe it just a friend talk but...maybe...no way, I mean common...a fox and a bunny marry each other, it's against the law...isn't it?_ She asked herself quite quickly, her heart began pump up blood while she think of a clear answered for her question, _No, I don't like him or anything, like...a...a...a think that came in mind. W...we just friend, right? Dammit Judy! Don't think about him just...think about something else! Like a...a flower or a...a...a Dirt or a...fox._

She can't quite decide whether or not, she like or don't like, to be loved or not to be, fall or rise, in the hand of someone else...or in the hand of his arm, a fox arm. She see him in the promise place that he asked her to go and in the look of it, he look confuse, looking down at the drain that dry, look as he think for a better way, to tell or not to tell. She came near to him and said "H...Hello", surprise he replied with an awkward quote "Oh! Um...Hello, l...let sit for a moment shall we?" his eyes was pale awkwardness, an eyes of disbelieve, and a eyes of the one beauty on his rye. "Sure" she answered with a quick word. They sit in the bench in back of the street, even thought it was burning warm, nothing can't beat their felling, this trait that they hind from each other. "So,...what have being up to today?" he asked quite awkwardly, his chins was red as apple, blushing, in red and heart birth blood from the pump of drains that he eats and also she is the same. "School, remember, dumb fox!" She joked, with a tiny smirked to his face, a heard of laugh can she hear, echoing to her ears, she also laughed in the small glee, trying to forget the question of her though. "You raise by a richest family in Bunny Borrow, The Hopps, how come you leave with them? I mean you a-", she shut his mouth in a blink of sight and continued "A bastard? My father adopted me as he's owned, not as a child but as a fostered".

"How come you were not adopted? Your last name is Hopps and the blood of yours was the same as your father, How come?" he said in a quite humble voice and a cunning blush of red apple colour. "The steps, the steps, it dangerous to step, but even more with a stepmother steps. Long foot, and long hair, white and soft as witches glared" she began to sang. "Go far, go far, go far little child, let the leeches hiss your blood, in the drain of your neck". She look down while she replied the song, the second time, and he look at her with a far think beyond her parts. Beauty he saw in the farthest distance of his sight. A young bunny, with her bright little eyes, peeling his heart in love and pump of blood to his veins. He began to touch her right hand as the sad mood of hers, changed in the intense. "Don't sing that song, Judy...", "It made you uncomfortable, and I don't like that, please stopped it for me" he grabbed the other hand and announced "Judith Hopps, I loved you" he move his lips to hers and kisses her for long as he can.

Judy felt shock of his to kiss her, felt wet in her mouth and another invading her territory, it felt good, felt great even. _Is this a lovers kiss?_ she asked herself, _It felt good, great, and warm even. Why I don't think of this for longest of time?! The sorrow was gone, why? Are this the least of happiness of the world? It felt as though miracles plunders for me. I wish this stayed forever._

She closes her eyes with great despair of sorrow on her heart, enjoying the kiss of the wet shy tongue of the fox.

Alas, the bells rings to there ears, a thing and tong of the gold bell sang, noises spend out with great voice in it's golden steels. She pushes his chest, humbly to his feet and said "We...we need to go, it's late", he's paws grabbed his chicks, slowly at her chin. "Cute bunny, how can I say no to her orders..." he say, humbly with his tongue, that warm tongue of the fox's lie. "George...please don't tell me that, don't be humble to me just keep to yourself. Now let go shall we?" she tell him, "Y...yes...let go", she chuckle a little. "I...I'm sorry...I...I...always been awkward when I get that...thing, that-".

"First kiss?" she continued, with a good chuckle to the core of her throat, but long the chuckle go, the chuckle became a laugh. She laugh hardly that her paw start to covered the mouth, seeing her laugh, he too laugh, together they laugh, laugh as much they can before returning to their formal school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The folks**

Stu was walking, quiet and steady he is, with his brown fur, and the white school shirt in it pale milk colour. He is quite a saw of an awkward boy, with fear and careful to his thought. _I'm dead!_ he shouted to himself. _God, help me! I forgotten to bring Sir Rythian a gift and money to_ give, The difficulty of his to talk has no lot of friends but more punches of his face and a steal of his pocket money then he ever counts. The cowardly rabbit, step by step, walk in scheme with his rabbitfoots but as coward, sobbing to taking another step in the deep white snow and a pale of mud, there is no tell of him. _No, Stu, no, this scheme walk doesn't bring you nowhere, you be dead then you know it_. He warned himself with a giggle to his brown pale fur of his species, the coward felt sudden-sick with fear and stressed, he had wish such a were-rabbit, a hunter like her and his father, he hoped that he was Judy, her half-sister with her full mark of strong and intellectual as she is, Joyful and strong in each side of the note. But he is no of them nor a brave knight like his ancestor, like Sir Adward Hopps or Captain Stu 'the one-ear' Hopps.

 _I am nothing, useless, coward like others said, even Aunt. Dragontail call me a fat bastard_. He mocked himself with memories of his family mock, the fat round rabbit walk as carefully as he can with each step as a way to the heaven's with mocking stone all around the fire of hell above it. However, the eye came down, more powerful then his foot. _Oh no._ He said to himself as his sight on the horrifying spy. "Give me, the goddamn, money, you stupid stag!" the lion said, _No...I'm cannot be the one who stayed in place of the stag...I will not!_

The stag was capture with his two arm by a black fur wolf with a it slender trial is yellow of colour. The lion right hand was at his slender neck, in the look that chocking and the blue face maker of the stag. His horn was far enough short of a deal and his face was a fear to his eye, and his slender rye eyebrows, in the look of fear and despair. _He was afraid,_ Stu told himself in a bit of fear, _You doesn't want that don't you, then Run!_

The thinking spirit of his mind caught he believe to do it in the glimpse of succeed, _Yes, I can do it, I'm a bunny, no bunny can outrace by a lion,_ he told himself. Ambitiously, he run and run and run as fast as he can but the overweight fat slender him by the fur of his chicks and a gulp to his neck. _No, I was wrong, I'll gonna tip over the floor, why god, why do I think so proudly!_

As prophesy, truly he tip to the floor rolling like a volleyball to a leopard knee. "Hey boss! Look like we have a visit!" he shouted with that raged face of the leopard attack, a sneaky little leopard he is... _Oh No! No god please, don't bring me to him! I'll do anything._ He pray, then comes a two mammals, they are big, huge ones that stands as tall as him. "Oh! Forget! Did you remember me, Stu Hopp, if you forget, like you usually would. My name is Ed Saale, and this two are Strong and Steward Hits", "Y...Yes, I'll remember when I get here next morn" he said in a quite tine voice that coward's use to sound and a weak prisoner that was threaten by the cop or his fellow prisoners. The two mammals grabbed his arms, Strong then asked "What should we do next?" an idiot word for the phrase was noticeable by Stu, then he said "H...he told you to let me to that door over there! Y...yes, um...Rythian ordered me to...to the match for him...that I will win, I'm sure you...yes, I'm sure you". "Yes, I guess Rythian talk like that; common brother lets follows Rythian order" the two idiots fell into the rabbit hole in the ground and followed Stu's commands. Not for long though, as the leopard stand before them saying "Who told you, the ordered them, imbecile, stupid boy!

Listened to me went I speak, there isn't such thing that Rythian will command this vicious coward rabbit like him, imbecile piece of thing, followed my order, hold him in front of Rythian then a rainbow start to appear with sparkle around them...", "How you know such thing as a rainbow?" Steward asked in imbecile menarche, the two idiots was a fool, strong yes, but idiots they were. _A good laugh can made out of them,_ Stu whispered quietly to himself, _Stop it Stu! You've in the goddamn thing because you an idiot_. "Because I learned it stupid!" he said, "I've seeing a rainbows once!" Strong said, "Me too!" Steward follows. _Truly an imbecile, a gregarious idiots as I see, alas, no idiots can help me, nor one brave. I'm all alone, a pesky brown rabbit am_ are. Strong and Steward began to talk of rainbows and it colours with no direction what so ever, the two idiots then stop when Ed growled in anger, "Cut it out! Imbecile brats! Bring him to Rythian!"

"Y...yes, sir" they replied in coward tone, _Look like I'm not a coward of this school after all,_ he though. Before a word ever written in his brain, Strong and Steward has hold him in front of Rythian, with the stag was hold beside him. The lion was older, more yellow then the one Stu has seeing before with a pip of mane spread out to his chins. He look threatening with a body of a pale male lion, like predators of the dawn ages, threaten the prey until they drop dead and their flesh was eaten bloody, a mess to his mouth and to the prey body that has been eaten with a full might of vein splash out blood from the prey body and mouth, killing them with no-mark of grave to family to visit or prayed as he's goodbye. His father told him; no less the lion cub was fearsome with a smile as wicked, and a teeth so sharp that Stu think was a swords to his mouth. _They're right, his teeth like sharp as a sword, some said he eat the sword, some said..._

He goes on and on of the student's speak and gossip with fear of eaten and a fear of death, smiling, Rythian closes his body to the fat rabbit, and he talk "Oh, oh, sweat Stu! Nice to see you again!" Stu replied with a tone of afraid and fear to his eye "Y...yes, Rythian...Nice to see you...too", the look of his face make Rythian smile even wider, showing his teeth, more larger then before. _The last I see he has that short dagger teeth...Oh lord! What have you get me into_.

The look of Stu's face was enough to Rythian to threaten him, far enough to torture, enough to slender him. He don't want that fat brat pee himself because of fear, he is more threatening, his look was scary as most would say, and he have that dark brown eyes with a red mix to it, it like a corpses on the ground, a gravestone of the bloody cult and etc.

"When we last met-" he said only to be stopped by Stu with a say "Look...I'm sorry...I'll repay you...what the cost...? My family...they rich as a penny machine...please...I'll will pay you!"

"Pay me with blood!" he shouted, echoing the hall like a cave. Then a claw has slip out of the fur of his paw, "N...no...no, Rythian...no...no", "Pay me with blood...as you did when the last I see you". Ed then untied his uniform, showing his fat belly and brown chest of his body. _Rythian...No..., don't!_ He shouted, swearing in silence, hope of not to anger the lion more.

Rythian claws then touches Stu chest and began to push it into his flesh, "Ah..Ahhhh!" he screamed in pain. "Pay me with blood...say it!" he ordered, "I'll...I'll..I'll" he gasped will his speaking to Rythian with a coughing tone, thick with salvia and phlegm up to his mouth. "I can't hear you!" he shouted before down of his claw, before was on his chest, now downward under his fat nipple, scared was drawn across and blood started to drop. "Say it! Say it now!" he shouted again, Stu doesn't say a word this time, with a full of mount of pain, his tongue cannot spoke, his teeth felt cringe, tick with phlegm up to his nose and soon his brain. Refusing to accept the fat rabbit pain, he ended the scar with a rough out of his fat side. "Ahh!" he said, coughing, "Say it! Say it! Or your neck will be next!" he shouted, blood start running down in the split.

"I'll...I'll pay...you with...blood..", sweating, he followed his order with his sweat and blood streaming down to the bottom of his, mixing it, with a sweat of blood and sweat mix down with a jester colour of cringe. Then he's eyes roll up to the stag with a furious smile, in the shade of red, in fear, he strangle with his full body trying to escape the might of his followers. Suddenly a she wolf cub came to him with a courageous chest and white snow fur in his red apple eyes. "Stop it Rythian! You've heard a goddamn child already, just stop" she said in her full metal mouth, the lion still roar and he did as they say, "Please step a side!" he roared in full anger, however, the brave she-wolf, did not followed as he commands. Instead, she blocked his way for him to get to the fawn, "Please Rythian, I showed you anything", she then slip down her gown, showing a little tits of a cub have, "More!" he ordered with full lust, _No, no she can just...showed her butts for me and the fawn_ , however, hopes cannot just be wishes and wishes cannot came true in just a minutes or seconds. Alas, the wish of Rythian came true, with that of the she-wolf cub, naked in front of him, with a tail lowered down. Sweeping the floor, like a broom to the floor. He smile in lust, with that sharp teeth, looking at the bullies, then turn his head to her again. "Now freed them" she ordered, with a teeth so sharp and a lust so loved, he give them a past, letting them go for a sake of lust. However a like of one doesn't make a like of many, he reaches her head and grabbed it, hard and rough with his iron claws, then he forces her head to his face in the mix of anger, then he said "Last wish, or your mother, you'll be", he let go of her head and walk pass her, leaving the two untied and unthreatened. "Come on!" he said, as the bullies followed.

When the two losses Stu's grips, he can fell a sick mental, a paranoid, a spinning mind. He walk one step, and it make him dizzy as hell, with his forehead, felt as hot as fire, he is felling sick, so with the dripping of his blood. He body cannot hold the sick nor the unworthy, weak and fat, a sober and a coward, Stu dropped down with the blood spilling down in a pool of blood, with his head close to the floor and a eyes that closes with no might what so ever. He suffer, enough...enough of his suffer.

 _It was dark with terror with no light what so ever, by a blink of the mind, he is in a garden, with a lot of tree and a lot of knot with hanging body, with their stomach to their neck was opened, and soon the drop of blood began to drop down like rain, fare enough, a massive storm, rained down the raindrops and thunder of lightning, zapping and cursing as it goes. It began to walk, slowly but surely, a paddy field sprinkles in raindrops, with some of the raining blood of the hanging bodies, being a waterfall and a sewers of the paddy field pool, bleeding it like a pale of massacre's being committed there, with flowing of blood and a waterfall of it too. Suddenly, it saw a scarecrow holding a spiky mace with blood sprinkle on it like cake, and it cloth was as bloody as a killer's cloth, it's hat was also bloody however the rain wash it over, then, a red flowed eyes came from it's face, and a cracked to it mouth. He began to talk "There's rice in rye, open it, then you get the rice. But a mammals was river in blood with their veins as controls, and soon I'll be cut it! Blood! Blood over my veins! That I'll cut! I'll cut! I'll cut!"_

Suddenly, he in a bed with a bandage from it's cut, no blood running through his streams and now he felt no pain, only a slightly more but the guess of tomorrow will fixed it. _What did I saw?_ He asked himself, _A scarecrow and a spiky mace, with blood all around it? M...maybe it just a dream_.

Then the door open, showing a sight of the she-wolf cub, "Hey! Are you okay?" she asked, "A little painful but I guess tomorrow will heal it". She walk closer to Stu and sit beside him. "May I..." she said, touching the bandage hold, Stu then replied "S..sure..sure".

The she-wolf then opened the bandage while saying "Your blackouts when you walk, with your blood was a size of a lake, good thing is that Rythian doesn't make it to your hear or else you'll be dead", "Wh...why follows his ordered? A...a...aren't you considered...they-" she stopped Stu in the last note of his word, "That, I am a whore? It's happen every time we met, Rythian father was a crime boss and my mother was his prostitute but he didn't hurt me much like, he just...a little...addicted", "Addicted to what? Drugs? Violence?" he asked in a curious manor. "He's...addicted to porn" she answered briefly, straight but cocky in throat. _Porn, so that why he such a womanizer_.

"He...doesn't get along with his father, her mother while giving birth to him and, well..." she shut for a reason, Stu knows this shut of her mouth and began to asked "What happen then?"

She did not speak a mouth or opened to showed a single teeth on her sharp teeth, the she-wolf cub mouth is frown, his face looks as a nun, a priestess, a blessing to her eyes give but yet a hidden dark side of he do not known. _What she'll be hiding from me, yet from the whole world?_ He thinks of his question, countless theory has he create but theory isn't always true nor false.

She began to speak "You a Hopp, why you in this school. Shouldn't you, I'll don't know, be in a richer school than this, I mean your father is a brave soldier who leave the academy to be a leader and the Hopp was rich with moneys and history before the invaders come to this land", "I'll been told story about the Hopp from Bloody Judith to Stu one-ear, not much I have known but the two speak out to me, sir Adward also has an impact but not much".

"They'll say that the bloody Judith sing no song but the mummers sing it with pain, what does it meant exactly?" she asked, Stu smile and answered "Well...the bloody king of Bunny Borrows, Judith Hopps was a bad king of the barrows, usually, he call upon a jester and then ordered him to wear a hot melted iron shoes, and dance on a hot coal until he die". "I heard that Bloody Judith, drink blood from a buck, kill them and was keep below the mansion of the Hopps for a couple of years. One day, a fox by the name of Nicholai Wilde, _The fox who marry a rabbit,_ they call him, come to the king of the borrow and kidnaped his daughter, or does the daughter come with him?" she ended the noted with a question, "What did you mean? Princess Judy was kidnaped by him and was a reason to the Bloody Judith to kneel down to the Kingdom of the Wildeland's, now known as The Meadowland?"

"Yes but Judy was beautiful and a wide controversy that she is a whore, when he met Nicolai Wilde shows up in the palace, she quote on quote 'fell down from the stairs of the throne and was grabbed by the fox's arm' and when she was found in the castle of the Wilde, her body was naked and so with Nicholai also naked, some say a ring in gold and diamonds was in their fingers, doesn't it's meant marriage?" the she-wolf smiled, "No, I don't think so" Stu eyes rolled to his wounds and look at her again. "By the way, what is your name?" he asked, "Oh! Well...my name is Liana Blood-breast, and you Stu Hopps isn't it?" she said, "Yes, how'd you know?"

"I'll check your identity files, teachers here kind enough to give me, maybe because of my history" she look up Stu's face, smiling "You look as cute as I saw you in that file", "You...you shouldn't call me that, I meant the word". "Yes cute is the word of a rabbit, no need to bother" she looked up to the bandage and continued of it removal. "You've strong do anything for the children as young as me, why?" he asked, "I've been in such of pain before, with Rythian and his father, I can accept that and I solemn to myself to not let any be like me, always suffer in misery". "I always dreamt of a day that we'll be free, my mother wouldn't be a prostitute nor a whore and so do I..." a tear drop savagely down stream of her chin from her eyes. Stu's mouth was shut, and his hearts shared the same sorrowed of hers. He also being abused by his aunt, Dragontail Hopps when his father goes out town, sometimes he cry to the corner, sobbing in glee with his eyes red as blood on his eyes and that's when Judy came, she helped him defeated his cry, his drop of tears, with her smile. _Joy, she's joy, she make me stopped sobbing tears and fear down to my chest, she's make me joy like her, more happier then I today_.

Her paws cannot move on, with tears spread out from her eyes, turning it red blood. She then bumped her head to the fat belly of his, and start crying more and more, Stu felt the wet cry of hers tears, he then touches her head and started to rubbing it up to down and said "It's okay, it fine, soon, soon...".


End file.
